Rocky Horror: Deleted Scenes!
by sik chix
Summary: Missing scenes from rhps that we think happened in rocky horror. Plz r/r!


DELETED SCENES!!! Hey, hey  
  
Rocky Horror Picture Show!  
  
Scene 1: After Rocky's Escape.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own these characters or the actors who portray them, Richard O'Brien does. Unfortunately, we didn't find this footage either but you have to remember, this is FAN FICTION! But if anyone actually has this footage, we would kill for it and I'm serious. But we are willing to negotiate, of course.  
  
A/N: Well as we all know, after Rocky escaped, Magenta and Riff had their elbowfuck (aka, their Transylvanian sign). Then they cut off the scene to Brad's seduction. Now what some of you don't know is, we've uncovered this missing footage: (by the way, in the scene where Riff tells Frank that Rocky has escapes, you can only see from his shoulders up, if you catch my meaning! So basically you can't see what's happening to the bottom half of him. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!)  
  
Rocky climbed down the elevator shaft, after being threatened by Riff with a candelabra, and ran out to the castle grounds. Riff and Magenta did their little sign and Riff started kissing her neck. She almost melted under his touch. When they broke apart, Riff took her by the hand and led her to Frank and Rocky's bed.  
  
Riff lay her upon the bed and started kissing her. After awhile she pulled away, 'Isn't this a bit disrespectful to our master?' she asked him, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
'Yes but what's your point?' replied Riff, smirking.  
  
A devilish smile came across Magenta's face. They started snickering and then broke into evil laughter. Then there was a silent pause for a moment. Magenta pulled him down hungrily and she began attacking his lips with her own. Her hands made their way down his chest. He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her hands upon his chest.  
  
She bit gently and playfully on his bottom lip and started to undo his shirt. She held it open for a minute and stared at his well-built figure. The sight of it turned her on even more and she thought, 'Gee, all that hard work payed off.'  
  
Riff removed his shirt, erotically and pulled her dress open. Once he had removed the offending article of clothing, he carefully unclasped her bra and threw it onto the floor. He kissed in the valley in between her breasts. She shivered in pleasure. Riff ran his hand down her leg to her boot, slowly unbuttoned it and pulled it off. Then the other boot followed. The feel of his hands on her thighs made her shudder with delight.  
  
Riff kicked off his boots and Magenta began to remove her stockings. Riff helped her with that. Magenta ran her hands his down legs and slowly pulled his pants off. Then Riff removed her underwear.  
  
He leaned over his sister and thought how beautiful she was. He kissed her softly once more and then he carefully slipped inside her. She moaned with delight. It had been so long since she had felt her brother entwined in her arms. Even longer since he had been inside her. They began to move in a perfect rhythm. They moaned and gripped at each other in pleasure. She softly bit his shoulder, playfully. He threw his head back in delight. The pounding rhythm increased. They climaxed simultaneously and Riff collapsed on top of Magenta's exhausted body, breathing heavily.  
  
Once Riff had regained his speech power he said slyly, 'We should disrespect Frank more often.'  
  
Magenta smiled seductively, 'You're right' she said, 'But we really should get back to our work.'  
  
'Yeah' Riff agreed, 'I guess we should tell Frank that his precious little creation is out in the pouring rain.'  
  
'Yeah' Magenta rolled her eyes, 'I'll go release the dogs.'  
  
Riff turned on the television set, 'Wait a minute' said Riff, 'I just want you to see this'  
  
There was Frank in Brad's room, seducing him! That was something you don't always see.  
  
'I have something else in mind,' Magenta said and slid to the floor in front of him, kneeling.  
  
'Master, Rocky has just broken his chains and vanished. Magenta has just released the dogs' He looked down for a moment, 'Darling' he whispered sharply, 'Release the dogs'  
  
Magenta got up, 'Oh yeah, right'  
  
**dog barking** 


End file.
